


Coming To Get You

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Demon Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Hunter Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: What Sendak didn’t see that Keith picked up on right away was the line of barely there solid black making it’s way down from the stairs near the base of the wall where the stairs met it at a line, the ink like mass making it’s way silently down to the basement floor without catching Sendak’s eye. It was normally hard to see if you didn’t know what you were looking for, but Keith had watched it long enough to pick up on it’s presence without even sparing it a second glance.He watched the thin line of black reach his foot, it’s liquid form curling up his ankle and squeezing gently.A reassurance.





	Coming To Get You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to post before I head off to work

Keith coughed, spitting out blood that ran down his chin in a bright red trail. One side of his face was uncomfortably bruised and blackened and he was sure he had a cut, although the pain of the bruises made it hard to tell exactly where the cut was.

 

He was sweating, hair plastered to his face, drops of sweat running down his neck and drying into an uncomfortable itch. He tried to move his wrists again, hissing as the ropes cut deeper into his skin.

 

"Look, you tell us where we can find that demon and we'll let you go with no added injury, if not, we'll it'll just get worse from here kid." One of the hunters said, Sendak he thought his name was, he remembered hearing it earlier though he was unsure if this was actually the guy.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith said through gritted, bloody teeth, wishing he'd had the foresight to tell Shiro where he was going beforehand. It was a little thing they both did out of habit whenever they would leave to go somewhere, even if it was right across the street from their cheap, shabby apartment they were currently renting. But he had forgotten in his rush to get to where he needed to go.

 

Which essentially led him here, tied to chair, face bruised and bloody as they tried to get him to talk. Which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

 

"Look kid, for the last time, you tell us where the demon is and we'll leave you well enough alone." Sendak repeated, sounding irritated.

 

Keith just looked him straight in the eye, "And for the last time I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did I doubt I would know where this demon thing was." He spat.

 

Sendak sighed, "I'd really hoped I wouldn't have to do this kid." He said, raising his fist.

 

Keith closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came, instead there was the sound of splintering wood and shouts of people from upstairs. In the midst of that Sendak had paused, looking upstairs and barking out what was going on.

 

"Actually, I think I know what you're talking about and know where he is after all." Keith said, looking at Sendak with a smug smirk as the whole place shook with the enraged roar of something inhuman and dark just above them.

 

Before either could utter another word the sound of wood cracking and splintering sounded up from where they were. Bits and pieces flew down from the top of the stairs as whatever it was broke through, growling loud and low, letting everyone left alive how pissed it was. Which wasn't many but the two currently waiting there for it.

 

Before anyone could move Sendak was behind Keith in an instant, arm around his neck and other hand pressed against the side of his face, ready to break Keith's neck if given the chance.

 

So he had obviously come to the conclusion that whatever this demon was it had come for him. Great, he had a smart rogue hunter to deal with. Nice.

 

Suddenly it was quiet, the silence itself loud with how much of it there was after such a loud commotion from upstairs. No one dared to even breath, Keith seeing Sendak looking nervously at the now nonexistent door from his peripheral.

 

What Sendak didn’t see that Keith picked up on right away was the line of barely there solid black making it’s way down from the stairs near the base of the wall where the stairs met it at a line, the ink like mass making it’s way silently down to the basement floor without catching Sendak’s eye. It was normally hard to see if you didn’t know what you were looking for, but Keith had watched it long enough to pick up on it’s presence without even sparing it a second glance.

 

He watched the thin line of black reach his foot, it’s liquid form curling up his ankle and squeezing gently.

 

A reassurance.

 

He moved his ankle slightly in response, shivering when it removed itself and trailed off behind him where he couldn’t quite see it.

 

But from the growing shadow that was starting to form on his left just behind him and movement as Sendak looked behind him and cursed he didn’t have to guess too hard at what was happening.

 

Using the split second distraction Keith undid the remaining portion of the ropes on his wrists that’d he’d been working to unloosen, elbowing Sendak in the gut and slamming a fist to his temple just as fast when he doubled over in surprise. The older man was now laid out on the floor, knocked out cold for a good few hours at least and wouldn’t be waking anytime soon.

 

The mass of black had long returned to it’s human form when Keith finally looked.

 

He never was able to catch Lance in his other form.

 

Lance had said he didn’t want to scare Keith off with his other form so he never once let Keith see that side of him, although Keith was sure it wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the look Lance was currently giving him right now, blue eyes blazing brightly with an anger only Lance could make ice cold.

 

“Lance I-” Keith shut himself up as Lance appeared a lot closer than he had been before, brown hand reaching up with lithe fingers to carefully touch around his bruised, cut cheeks and busted lip. Lance’s hand turned black, waves and ripples appearing through his hand like a rock being thrown in a pond. It moved and molded over one side of Keith's face, blissfully cool against his cheek. He sighed in relief as it soothed the throbbing ache that had set into his wounds.

 

Navy violet eyes opened as a kiss was pressed to his forehead, Lance pressing a few more carefully placed kisses across his face. “Not mad at you, I promise.” He reassured him, the liquid cold mass stretching over half of Keith’s face to cover his bruised and cut cheek to tone down the swelling. “Although that could change if we go home and I find that piece of cake I’ve been saving gone.”

 

Keith laughed, something surprised and sudden at the whole situation they were in and the blatant absurdity of the statement. “I think Shiro beat you to it.” He said.

 

There was a moment of silence before Lance spoke up again, “I know you love him but you’re going to be an only child the next time I see him.” Keith rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly at the other’s response. “Let’s go back to the apartment before you do, my face hurts.”

 

Lance nodded, taking a hold of Keith’s hand as a swirl of black and blue mass surrounded them like a slow moving vortex of water. And in a moment they were gone, the only remains of their presence being the unconscious body on the floor, splintered wood and the lone flickering light bulb with it’s cold medicinal glow in the basement room.

 

* * *

 

Keith hissed and flinched back, Lance cupping his jaw with a firm hand to pull him back, chastising the other in a way that familiar childhood memories of his mother resurfaced. The same thing she’d do to him and his siblings when they’d get hurt. “Hold still, the faster we do this the faster you can take your nap.” He explained, dabbing the soaked cotton ball of alcohol on Keith’s cut cheek and lip. Keith huffed, actually staying put long enough for Lance to clean the cuts as he fussed over him.

 

It was otherwise silent as Lance worked, Keith blatantly staring in his bright blue eyes before a question left the tip of his tongue, “Were your eyes always this blue?” His question cut through the comfortable silence they formed, Lance shaking his head to answer. “No, they were dark brown before."

 

Keith didn’t bother to ask what he meant by before.

 

Lance finished with his face, turning his head gently from side to side to give him a once over. Seeing that all his cuts and bruises were tended to Lance put away the first aid kit back in the bathroom of the small two bedroom apartment, returning to Keith’s room to find the other already under the covers, moved aside towards the wall to leave room for Lance, who graciously took it. They laid under the covers together, Keith’s nose buried in Lance’s hair, arms wrapped around him loosely. They didn’t say a word to each other, their even breaths the only sound in the room  lulling them to sleep for the night.

 

 

When Keith awoke a few hours later it was to a cool sensation on his skin, one that wrapped around his waist and was pressed to his face. He opened his eyes to an inky blackness, his eyes adjusting enough that the room was lighter around the mass of black itself. He lifted a hand to it, the pads of his fingers and palm feeling cold and wet, coming back dry when he pulled his hand away. He sat up slowly, so as not wake the other, the moonlight’s glow from the window allowing him to see more.

 

Huh.

 

He’d always wondered what Lance’s other form looked like.

 

He was taller than his regular self, that much was obvious, curled up on the bed he hardly fit now like he had before, lanky limbs just hanging over the edge. His body was all ink black, aside from rippling shines that reminded Keith of the ripples of a pond. Dark claws were tipped on the ends of his fingers, glinting eerily in the darkness as they curled and flexed in Lance’s sleep.

 

Keith yawned, the lateness of the night being realized to him as he glanced at the clock, the red numbers causing him to frown. He laid back down next to Lance, letting a content sigh leave him as cool arms wrapped around him, dangerously sharp claws coming up to cup the back of his head, carding through his hair in a pleasing motion as Lance murmured in his sleep. It was more of a low rumbling purr than anything and Keith made a mental note to tell Lance about it when they woke up.

 

If he’d stayed awake for just a moment longer, he probably would’ve noticed the six, bright blue eyes that looked at him with a soft look before closing in sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around s1 or s2 and I came back to it and was kinda wary posting because I didn't wanna be that bitch that does the whole "Let's make the brown boy a beast/monster or whatever" but really it depends on how you write it so I think I did pretty well in that regard?
> 
> I tried to portray Lance as himself and not like the whole beast trope shit some ppl do so I hope I did okay and you guys were able to enjoy it!
> 
> If this is somehow offensive or anything or crosses a line lemme know and I'll delete it. I'd rather delete everything I have than to allow something with harmful stereotypes and the like get attention.


End file.
